


Father Time

by TimeShadow_01



Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Gen, Miscellanious small-town cafe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeShadow_01/pseuds/TimeShadow_01
Summary: Wilford Warfstache is the Great Wizarding Committee's Most Wanted Criminal. Dark has been chasing after him for a while now- hopefully this time, they'll finally manage to arrest him.
Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758817
Kudos: 11





	Father Time

A small cafe sat at the end of the street. It had been family-owned and operated since its very beginnings, and even now generations later it was still run by the same family that started it. The bell on the entrance rang, a familiar face walking in and taking a seat. There was a lot to unfold about the man who went to sit near the back of the cafe. For one, he wore a pair of round glasses, which seemed to be weakly held together by tape, and a long brown trench coat. His hair hung almost to his shoulders and was quite a mess as if he had been walking in the wind. The most important feature of this man was the peculiar bright pink mustache that sat upon his face.

Despite his unusual appearance, no one seemed to question his presence. Actually, it seemed as though not a single person paid him mind at all. They all simply glanced over him, even though he looked like he ought to stick out like a sore thumb. The staff gave him a menu despite knowing that he wouldn’t need one, and he played into the bit by picking it up and giving the single page a glance over. Brunch items mostly, though there was quite a selection of beverages. One could take pleasure out of what was provided here, even this strange man.

“A martini please,” he told the server girl. There was a confused look on her face as there was no martini on the menu, but the man simply smiled. “Don’t worry, darling — they’ll know what to do.”

And it seemed they did, as the poor confused server girl brought out the requested drink. Though she didn’t entirely understand how he was able to get something they didn’t have the ingredients for, there were no questions asked when the glass was set on the table. The drink was in a martini glass, but it itself held no resemblance to any regular martini. Something about it was strange, almost magical. Before the man could manage to take a single sip of his drink the bell over the door rang again, though this time it was a more violent sound followed by the slam of the door closing.

Heads turned to the new figure, one that towered over the crowd in the cafe. It sounded like they were panting, but their face was blurred. Despite being a complete stranger to the cafe, they were easily recognized by one person in the small room.

The same man from before, with his peculiar order and bold fashion, now held an almost welcoming smile. The man rose from his seat and looked towards this blurred face, seeming as if he were greeting an old friend.

“Ah, you’ve made it at last! I thought you’d never—”

“Cut the shit, thief.”

The mustached man frowned. “Now now, there’s no need for name calling,” he huffed, placing his free hand on his hip. “I was going to pay.”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about,” the stranger growled. “Just come with me so we can get this over with.”

Trying again to sip his drink, the mustached man was interrupted once more by the slamming of a fist on one of the tables. The mood seemed to change almost instantly. The stranger’s eyes stayed on the same man, but their voice echoed throughout the cafe.

“Get out. Everyone. Except you.” Their hand rose to point at his target, the martini-holding thief who still didn’t seem to be taking this seriously.

People fled the cafe, pushing each other out of the way to get to the door. Even the server girl left in quite a hurry. Chairs were pulled out and food left sitting on the table; even a few purses and phones were left behind after the hurried steps of the departing customers. Eventually, there were only two people left in the room: the angry stranger and the mustached man. The stranger’s finger still aggressively pointing, an uneasy atmosphere had settled on the room,

“Now, it’s time for you to stop running and give what you stole back to whom it belongs.”

The mustached man gave a soft chuckle, finally setting the martini down. “All this ruckus, just for me? That’s quite sweet and rather endearing. It’s good to know that some people care. Though about handing things over-” He moved back his coat, revealing a wand holster strapped to his belt. “Not exactly the best time for that. Rain check maybe? Try a Tuesday.”

And with his hand on the wand, the pink man fell back into a portal and was gone. Of course, the stranger let out a frustrated yell, shoving a few chairs around and loudly expressing just how angry they were.

“I’ll get you Warfstache if it’s the last thing I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this short intro into the WWOWW universe! This is part of a whole AU, of which several stories have already been written and shall be posted here soon.  
> Come join us on Tumblr at https://wwoww-au.tumblr.com/ or on Discord at https://discord.gg/4VgYQsw !


End file.
